maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Simpsons
Summary of TV Show The Simpsons is an American animated sitcom created by Matt Groening for the Fox Broadcasting Company. The series is a satirical parody of a working class American lifestyle epitomized by its family of the same name, which consists of Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie. The show is set in the fictional city of Springfield and parodies American culture, society, television and many aspects of the human condition. The family was conceived by Groening shortly before a pitch for a series of animated shorts with the producer James L. Brooks. Groening created a dysfunctional family and named the characters after members of his own family, substituting Bart for his own name. The shorts became a part of The Tracey Ullman Show on April 19, 1987. After a three-season run, the sketch was developed into a half-hour prime time show and was an early hit for Fox, becoming the first Fox series to land in the Top 30 ratings in a season (1989–1990). Since its debut on December 17, 1989, the show has broadcast 486 episodes and the twenty second season started airing on September 26, 2010. The Simpsons Movie, a feature-length film, was released in theaters worldwide on July 26 and July 27, 2007, and grossed US$527 million worldwide. The Simpsons has won dozens of awards since it debuted as a series, including 27 Primetime Emmy Awards, 27 Annie Awards and a Peabody Award. Time magazine's December 31, 1999 issue named it the 20th century's best television series, and on January 14, 2000 the Simpson family was awarded a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. The Simpsons is the longest-running American sitcom, the longest-running American animated program, and in 2009 it surpassed Gunsmoke as the longest running American primetime entertainment series. Homer's exclamatory catchphrase "D'oh!" has been adopted into the English lexicon, while The Simpsons has influenced many adult-oriented animated sitcoms. For more information about the Simpsons, visit here or here. Appearances in Show 'Season 1' *[[Avaturd, CSiCarly|'Episode 1']] Where's Lady Gaga?: Bart Simpson makes a cameo wearing glasses. *[[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End, Batman Family Feud|'Episode 6']] Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End: Once the pirate saw Neverland, the opening seems to be parodied with the same music, and the factory to the top left. *[[Da Grinchy Code / Duck|'Episode 12']] Da Grinchy Code: Bart appears as a Who. *[[KoBee Movie/Law & Ogre|'Episode 20']] Law & Ogre: Homer Simpson makes a cameo in a picture at the Wolfgang Bucks store. *[[ArThor/The Big Fang Theory|'Episode 24']] The Big Fang Theory: Bart Simpson makes a cameo writing on the chalkboard. 'Season 2' *[[Super 80's/Captain America's Got Talent|'Episode 2 (28)']] Captain America's Got Talent: Captain America was riding the Ball of Death which is similar to The Simpsons Movie. *[[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody/Tater Tots & Tiaras|'Episode 10 (36)']] America's Next Top Surgeon: Dr. Hibbert appears as a judge. 'Season 3' *[[Dark Knight at the Museum|'Episode 16 (68)']] Dark Knight at the Museum: A picture of the Simpson family is seen in the museum of TV. *[[Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans|'Episode 17 (69)']] Who Wore it Better?: Ned Flanders makes a cameo. 'Season 4 ' *'Episode 23 (101) Dullverine: '''The army man who says "It's not safe down there!," says, "Ay caramba!," and jumps in Wolverine's lap. *'Episode 23 (101) Under the Dumb: '''Homer and Bart appeared in this sketch. Category:TV Show Category:Movie Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Spoofs Category:FOX